Hold On To Me
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: The end of "Sarah's Song" One-shot songfic, just with a different song. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me please!!!!!!

Note: I may have fiddled w/ the lyrics a bit, and I'm sorry GC!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GC!!!!!!

_I know, know I am so cold  
__But please, please don't go_

Sarah suddenly appeared in the throne room. She had tried to forget that she loved Jareth, but she was home again now. And now she had to apologize.

"Jareth....?" Sarah's voice cracked with tears when she saw the look on Jareth's face when he looked at her. She ran over to the throne and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Jareth...I....I'm so sorry!" Sarah lowered her head.

"Why are you back?"

"I....I felt something. I was thinking about you and..."

"And what?"

_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
__And I don't seem to care_

"I got a strange feeling. I felt my heart suddenly break. Like something....horrible...had happened."

"I was starting to give up, Sarah. Now I don't know what to do."

"Why?"

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten me. That you didn't care about me anymore. Sarah, what do I do now? What happens to us?"

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on, it gets better than you know_

"If you hadn't left your diary and I hadn't found it, I would have given up long ago."

"Wait, I left that here?"

"Yes. And the hope that you'd be home soon is all that kept me going."

_The days, you say they're way too long  
__And the nights, you can't sleep at all_

"All these years, I've been wondering when you were coming home, and the dayse crept slowly, seeming to draw out into years themselves."

"I slept little without you by my side. I was always afraid I'd wake up and be back with my family, without your arms around me as a reminder that I wasn't dreaming up all those wonderful times."

_You've found what you're waiting for,  
__You don't want to wait no more_

"Sarah, please don't ever do that again."

Sarah smiled with tears in her eyes. "I won't, I promise."

_You've found what you're looking for,  
__You don't want to look no more_

"I have the only thing I've ever really wanted right here. Why would I leave?"

"What is it you have here, Sarah?" Jareth asked with a grin.

'You."

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you too. And I don't plan on leaving you ever again, Jareth."

"Good." Jareth grinned again. "Because next time, I won't let you go."

Sarah smiled up at him.

_Hold on_

"I'm glad that you found my diary and didn't give up on me. And I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"All is forgiven, Sarah. I love you, so of course, I held on. I'll always hold on."

"Thank you." Sarah laid her head on Jareth's lap, and he began stroking her hair. A little while later, she fell asleep.

Jareth picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. He lay her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her, then laid down beside her.

"I love you," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sarah smiled in her sleep as she felt Jareth's arm slip around her waist as he fell asleep.

It was the first night Sarah had slept comfortably and without nightmares since the night she'd left. And it was the first night either of them had been truely happy since that same night. But it was far from the last, as they had eternity before them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I have to dedicate this to a few people that I know. 1) To my one of my best friends, who's g/f just broke up with him, and they're having a few problems. I wish I could do something to make him feel better, but I sadly can't. I hope everything works out. Maybe this little story could come true for you and her one day. 2) To the guy I like, since he doesn't know my pen name or know of this story. I hope I never lose you as a friend, and I'll keep dreaming up this random crap to keep my mind off of you.

And here are the lyrics to Hold On by Good Charlotte

_This world, this world is cold  
__But you don't, you don't have to go  
__You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
__And no one seems to care  
__Your mother's gon and your father hits you  
__This pain you cannot bare  
_

_But we all bleed the same way that you do  
__And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on, it gets better than you know_

_The days, you say they're way too long  
__And the nights, you can't sleep at all (hold on)  
__You're not sure what you're waiting for  
__But you don't want to no more  
__You're not sure what you're looking for  
__But you don't want to no more_

_But we all bleed the same way that you do  
__And we all have ths same things to go through_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on, it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
__Don't stop searching, it's not over  
__Hold on_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on, it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
__Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go  
__Hold on, it gets better than you know  
__Hold on_


End file.
